


Coagulant

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Conditioning, Control Issues, Drabble, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Married Couple, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Here in their family, they at least had their control.





	Coagulant

The entire Zoldyck family had a legacy to uphold – nothing more and nothing less. Kikyo knew that far too well, and she knew that Silva was aware. There was no room for weakness, no room for anything that could be deemed as such, to but that didn't mean it was over.

Kikyo knew that her children, Silva's progeny, were unaccustomed to friendship, to forgiveness, or being given anything without striking their targets down in cold blood. They were raised to be assassins. It was in their blood, and she would be damned if they were to stray from their destined path. To have weakness meant that your target already signed their death warrant.

Actions meant more than words.

Silva taught his children everything he knew, leaving anyone who wasn't fit to be his legacy, any outlier, out of the light. He laid the truth of his bloodlines deep in each of his children's very being. Every careful, stinging mark was an acceptance of their family business, an impression of what was his approval, his acceptance, and his love for them.

Silva and Kikyo both had taken so much unwilling; it was time for an end to that matter. Their progeny were treasures that could never be broken.

Here in their family, they at least had their control, to be a coagulant to any sullied blood to run through.


End file.
